Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. As LLN deployments are typically very large, e.g., containing hundreds of routers which manage millions of nodes, effectively managing network-wide configuration changes can present a challenge. Such network-wide changes include, for example, firmware migrations and configuration changes. In doing so, point-to-multipoint messaging may be utilized, which encompasses both large file upgrades handled by a centralized application, and short message transmissions sent by a server to a large set of nodes. Short message transmissions are helpful when urgent delivery of a message to a large set of nodes is required, e.g., in the case of rolling back a migration decision. Importantly, the inability to reliably propagate a short message through the network can impede the roll back and thus lead to major network disruption.